


To Be Mates

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [382]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mates, Vampirism, vampire mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: It's strange, to be mated to someone who doesn't feel a mating bond.





	

Benny wishes Sam felt what he felt.

The love bubbling up inside, the sure, striking knowledge that this one, this singular person, is meant for him, is the one he’s meant to be with, to treasure and love and stay with as long as they both live.

Vampire instincts can be weird. They can even be damaging. Smelling a stranger’s blood and suddenly _craving_ it is no picnic. But the way he feels for Sam? Knowing, with all surety, that he’s meant to be with him, that they belong together? He wouldn’t trade it for anything.

It’s not even that complicated, not really. But as he and Sam became friends, he’d suddenly known, deep in his gut, that Sam was _it_  for him. From there, it had been about wooing his mate, treasuring and protecting him, being there with him, falling in love with him.

Benny wonders if it’s different between two vampires, two people who feel that connection, that pull, right away. After a while, he decides he doesn’t care. He loves what he and Sam have.

He loves cooking for Sam and the way Sam smiles at him over his food, loves knowing he’s one of the few people who knows what Sam likes and is able to give it to him. He loves hunting with Sam, knowing they have each other’s backs, even if seeing Sam in danger like that makes his unbeating heart leap to his throat. He loves watching movies with him, holding him through the night. He loves the way Sam grins at him and lets his hands linger on Benny’s back and shoulders when he walks near him.

He loves _Sam,_  he loves what they have, and this is the happiest he can ever remember being. And he knows Sam loves him too, and everything, really, is perfect.

In bed together that night, Sam pushes himself close to Benny, throwing an arm over his stomach and resting his head on Benny’s chest. Benny wraps Sam in his arms, holding him even closer. Sam seems to exhale deeply, letting out the tension of the day, and relaxes in Benny’s embrace.

“Love you,” he murmurs, voice already sleepy. He moves his head a few times, like a cast nuzzling, trying to get comfortable, before he settles down and his breathing evens out, the first grips of sleep taking him.

Benny runs his fingers over Sam’s bare back. “Love you to, Cher,” he whispers quietly, determined not to disturb Sam.

It doesn’t work, but Sam doesn’t seem upset. His arm tightens around Benny, and he presses a kiss to Benny’s chest.

Benny can’t help the smile breaking across his face, and he wonders how he could have ever thought Sam didn’t feel the same.


End file.
